<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honeybear by SpaceBearWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070597">Honeybear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBearWolf/pseuds/SpaceBearWolf'>SpaceBearWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Set during CACW, Tony Stark is awkward as fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBearWolf/pseuds/SpaceBearWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rhodey starts spending more and more time with Carol, Tony gets jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honeybear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hated being in the kitchen now. It felt like every time he walked in they were talking, laughing and looking at each other. He hated it. Rhodey was </span>
  <span class="s2">his. </span>
  <span class="s1">His and no one else’s. He knew it was selfish, but the thought of Him with someone else made Tony’s heart shatter. Technically, they never outright said they were dating, but the closeness between them made Tony want to yank the unwanted woman’s hand from the arm of </span>
  <span class="s2">his </span>
  <span class="s1">Rhodey. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Rhodey said they were going to hire new some new avengers, Tony didn’t really have a problem with it. They </span>
  <span class="s2">were</span>
  <span class="s1"> a bit understaffed since Rogers and his crew took off. It had been weird roaming around with no one but vision and Rhodey, He was so used to the noise. New recruits it was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was ok at the start. Everyone was nice and they all passed their skill assessments with flying colours. Things went downhill at the first meeting. He went to go sit down next to Rhodey, but someone else got there first. It was that </span>
  <span class="s2">woman. </span>
  <span class="s1">Carol, he thought her name was. He remembered her well from the exam. She scored the highest, her powers nearly took down the entire building. She wore a red and blue suit with what looked like a star in the middle. Tony had thought it looked rather ugly, but Rhodey seemed to be </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">complimenting it. </span>
  <span class="s2">Fine</span>
  <span class="s1">, Tony thought. If he wanted to talk to random women, that was fine by him. He had gone to sit over with Vision, and glared a the Woman for the rest of the meeting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the past few weeks he’d been avoiding them both,only coming out of his lab for coffee. He’d always checked if they were in the kitchen before he went in, and was mentally kicking himself for letting his guard down. He was about to turn back when Rhodey looked over. Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony! There you are, come sit with us!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rhodey called out, and gestured to the other space next to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhhh..” He </span>
  <span class="s2">had </span>
  <span class="s1">to get out of this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry Honeybear, but I’m working on a new suit and I’m trying to get it finished by the end of the week.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That wasn’t </span>
  <span class="s2">necessarily </span>
  <span class="s1">a lie. He’d been working on a new Ironman armour for quite a while now, but he definitely wasn’t going to finish it by the end of the week.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh ok, that’s fine-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony ran off before Rhodey could finish his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He exhaled. That had been a close call. But it was alright now. He was back in his lab, with just him and the robots. Until he heard the lift whirring down. Damn! Why had he given Rhodey the password? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few seconds later Rhodey came out of the lift, and greeted Tony with a slightly pissed off expression.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony was confused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony you know very well what I’m talking about. You’ve been ignoring me for weeks! Every time I enter a room you immediately leave, you stay down here for days on end. I know what you’re doing.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why did you act all oblivious in the kitchen?” Tony asked, shocked that Rhodey knew.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t want to cause drama in front of Carol, I knew she’d try to get us to make up or something.” Ugh, he was talking about </span>
  <span class="s2">her</span>
  <span class="s1">. “So I ask again, why are you ignoring me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because......Because I hate seeing you with her. The way you hold hands, you laugh together and you seem so happy. I know I’m being selfish, but I don’t want you to be hers, you’re </span>
  <span class="s2">my </span>
  <span class="s1">Honeybear. And I know it’s ridiculous, you seem perfect with Carol, but I love you, I always have, and I can’t keep it in any longer!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second it left Tony’s lips he instantly regretted it. What had he done? He’d probably just ruined their entire friendship, and for what? Rhodey would never leave Carol for him, why would he?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rhodey looked shocked, but after a long silence he said </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony, Carol and I aren’t together.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up from his silent tears, had Rhodey just said what he thought he did?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? But-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re just friends, sure, we hug a lot, but she’s just like that.” He told him. “I don’t love Carol, not in the way that I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Tony could say anything, their lips crashed together, and it was the most wonderful feeling Tony could of ever imagined. His lips tasted like cherries and coffee, Tony never wanted to stop. The way their tongues danced together made him feel like he was in heaven. He wanted to savour the feeling forever. Eventually, their lips separated, much to his dismay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you really love me, Honeybear?” Tony asked cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With all my heart.” Rhodey told him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>